


Словарь

by essilt, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: Дополнительно [1]
Category: Henry V - Shakespeare
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Катерина Валуа учит английский язык





	Словарь

_1\. Marriage (англ. «супружество»)_

— Он в цвете лет и крепкого сложения. Не то что покойный Ричард. Прости меня Господь, зря я выдала за него твою сестру, но кто бы мне подсказал, кто бы мне подсказал! А этот будет хорошим мужем, если Бог сохранит ему здоровье. Разума-то он, пожалуй, уже не лишится, если до сих пор пребывает в своем уме… А лицо — это всего лишь лицо, дочь моя. Просто закрой глаза.

Катерина кивает. Кто-кто, а Изабелла Баварская лучше других знает, о чем говорит. Отец тоже был крепкого сложения, хорош собой и отважен, прост в обращении и справедлив, а теперь каждое просветление почитается за чудо.

— Ты такая взрослая, Катарина, и такая красивая, — не без удивления замечает мать. Она зовет Катерину на итальянский манер: благородная кровь миланских Висконти причудливыми путями пробивается сквозь немецкую расчетливость. — Англичанин в твоей власти. Даже не просил осматривать тебя, как кобылу на ярмарке. От тебя ничего особенного не требуется: просто не огорчай его и рожай ему детей. Будешь счастливее сестры.

И Вас, матушка, мысленно прибавляет Катерина — и чувствует, что Изабелла Баварская подслушала ее.

В первую брачную ночь Катерина чувствует себя крепостью, взятой штурмом. Не очень приятно, но вовсе не страшно. Она лежит тихо как мышка; потом Генрих шепотом зовет ее, и тогда Катерина обнимает мужа и с удивлением ощущает благодарный поцелуй.

— Зови меня Хэл, — растроганно разрешает Генрих.

 

_2\. Loneliness (англ. «одиночество»)_

«Милый, милый Хэл. Тоскуете ли Вы обо мне, как тоскую я, разлученная с Вами? Если бы я оказалась отторгнута отцом, и матерью, и милым братом, и всеми сестрами, если бы сама Франция, моя родина, отвернулась от меня, и я скиталась бы, неприкаянная, без всякой надежды на кров и пищу, это не было бы для меня таким горем, как жизнь вдали от Вас, мой бесценный супруг…»

Катерина перечитывает письмо и безжалостно рвет. Генрих не поймет ни единого слова, тем паче не услышит тон, которым оно было бы произнесено…

По коридорам разносится грохот, страшный вопль, за ним — истошный крик:

— Он ударил меня! Он хотел, чтобы моя рука разбилась, чтобы я весь разбился! Латы! Латы!

Отцовское просветление закончилось, понимает Катерина.

— Богородица и Святой Людовик, смилуйтесь, — бормочет Мария и крестится.

— Латы! — завывает несчастный Карл. Ему вторят чьи-то стоны. Катерина предпочитает не думать, что это могут быть за стоны. — Железные латы сюда, сюда!

Мать бледна как снег. Как будто припадок случился с ней, не с отцом: челюсть отвисла и трясется — и, спохватившись, Изабелла Баварская зажимает рот рукой. Ее дамы вышивают так старательно, будто за ними приглядывают святые, и под таким надзором не допустим ни один неверный стежок.

— Пошлите за Одеттой, — отдышавшись, с трудом говорит мать. — Разыщите ее, отведите к королю, сейчас же, немедленно…

— Матушка! — оскорбленный голос Марии звенит в небольших покоях, словно низвергается с небес; затем смягчается, припадая к ногам: — Матушка… Вам — и посылать за этой особой…

— Помолимся, — мягко предлагает Катерина.

Молитва ее проста: заберите меня отсюда, милый Хэл…

 

_3\. Anger (англ. «гнев»)_

— Если Вы женились на мне, чтобы оставить одну так надолго…

— Если Вы женились на мне, чтобы навещать реже, чем лавочник навещает свою любовницу…

— Если вы женились на мне, чтобы в тайности красть мои ласки, опасаясь, не заметит ли кто, так лучше бы попытали счастья в браке со святошей вроде моей сестры Марии или не пытали его вовсе!

Катерина меряет шагами супружескую спальню, шлейф подметает за ней каменные плиты и закручивается змеей всякий раз, когда она резко сворачивает у окна или у двери. Речь становится все более отточенной, голос — уверенным. Собственная правота распирает грудь. Полгода! Полгода как она замужем, а Генрих — в жизни больше не назовет его Хэлом! — провел с ней хорошо если полные три недели…

— Вы бы осаждали меня с таким же рвением и пылом, с каким осаждаете свой Мелен!

Гнев выкипает, и Катерина хватается за горящие щеки. Ничего она не знает о том, как часто лавочники ходят к любовницам. Может, у лавочников и любовниц-то нет. Зато у королей они точно есть: отцовские возгласы о победе над англичанами, наверное, в Аквитании слышно. Если бы Генрих — даже Генриха ему будет много, отныне он для нее Король Английский! — так же часто провозглашал свое торжество над французами…

Стыдись, говорит себе Катерина, ты же француженка.

Она кусает костяшки пальцев, усаживается за стол. Яростно вонзает перо в чернильницу.

«Да благословит Господь дни Вашего Величества и в ночи охраняет Ваш сон, как хотела бы охранять его я, преданная Вашему Величеству супруга...»

На Рождество в Париже валит снег. Король Английский похож на медведя, когда вваливается в ее покои, ругаясь на нерадивых пажей и придворных дам. Меховой плащ он бросает прямо у порога, смахивает на пол снег, и Катерина чувствует себя цыпленком. Очень напуганным и очень радостным цыпленком.

— Да ты просто тигрица, Кэт! — хохочет Король Английский. Генрих. Милый Хэл. — Я увидел бумагу, продырявленную твоей гневной рукой, словно ее добыли из-под града стрел, и понял, что дело между нами пойдет худо, коли сейчас же я не брошусь вымаливать твое прощение...

 

_4\. Parting (англ. «разлука»)_

Отъезд случился, когда Катерина уже перестала верить, что однажды увидит свою новую родину.

Прибрежная полоса перед Кале медленно сливается с морем, становится морем; седая зимняя водяная масса накрывает Францию и смывает с лица земли. Биение волн о борт похоже на биение сердца, только замедленное: пролив живет в своем ритме, перекачивая воды Северного моря в бескрайний океан, как артерии перекачивают кровь от сердца во все члены.

Может быть, мы больше никогда не увидимся, думает Катерина и до боли жмурится, чтобы отчеканить в памяти французский берег и чуть растерянное лицо матери в минуту прощания.

Английская зима ласкова и вкрадчива, словно кошка. У нас одно имя на языке моей новой родины, говорит Катерина, мы подружимся с тобой. Париж утопает в снегу, а здесь, кажется, небеса если чем и разродятся, так только дождем. В Лондоне туман — частый гость, он приходит и уходит, когда пожелает. Эстуарий Темзы затягивает его из Северного моря, как воронка, и влечет вверх по реке к городу, где уже воздушные течения тонким слоем размазывают по мостовым или рассовывают по всем переулкам, словно хотят заткнуть щели, на которые не хватило строительного раствора. По утрам Катерине кажется, будто она проснулась среди облаков или на перине из взбитого молока, и ей до того хорошо, что хочется петь.

 

_5\. Delight (англ. «восторг»)_

День коронации Катерины, королевы Англии, ясен, словно умылся грозой посреди зимы, и даже тонкий слой пушистого снега покрыл землю: страна пожелала приодеться ради праздника.

Сердце у Катерины стучит так, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди и воспарит, чтобы с высот, где летают птицы, увидеть город и всех, кто пришел приветствовать новую королеву. Неф Вестминстерского аббатства так высок, что Катерине кажется: по несущим его колоннам можно подняться прямо на небеса. Драконья чешуя на остроконечных шпилях представляется ей несокрушимой броней, за которой в безопасности и страна, и вера, и королева. Стрельчатые окна, увенчанные резными каменными розами, полны света, а витражи просеивают его через сотни оттенков и сюжетов из деяний святых и апостолов, будто освящают сам воздух. Сен-Дени и Труа кажутся Катерине лачугами. Хор, поющий Te Deum, — хором ангелов.

Будь здесь Хэл, она припала бы к его ногам от восторга, что он сделал ее госпожой такого великолепия.

— Как мне жаль, что Вас не было на коронации! — говорит Катерина мужу, едва они остаются наедине. — Единственное мое желание было видеть Вас…

— Это твой день, Кэт. Никто не должен затмевать тебя. Особенно с такой рожей. — Он кривится, намеренно преувеличивая свое уродство.

Катерина целует безобразную вмятину на левой скуле, оставшуюся после страшного ранения.

— Что может быть прекраснее Вашего лица, милый Хэл? Что может быть прекраснее свидетельства Вашей доблести?

Катерина боится спросить, как на языке новой родины звучит слово «безумие», словно этим пробудит демонов. Но Генрих не показывает ни единого признака сумасшествия, он добр и внимателен, все чаще нежен, и Катерина улыбается, вспоминая напутственные слова матери.

 

_6\. Motherhood (англ. «материнство»)_

— Мать снова прислала игрушки, — недовольно говорит Мишель и с гримасой легкого презрения откладывает куклу. — Она помнит, сколько нам лет?

— В куклы еще играют Катерина и Карл! — Строгое лицо Марии, обрамленное монашеской накидкой, пышет негодованием. — А ты стыдись, Мишель! Никто не любит тебя, как мать, неблагодарная ты девчонка!

— Я не девчонка! — громко заявляет Мишель. — Я в июне выхожу замуж!

— Я могла бы выйти замуж еще три года назад. — Сухой голос Марии скрывает червоточину. — Но я отказалась во имя своего призвания…

— И что в этом толку?! — Подбоченясь, Мишель напирает на сестру. — Отцу год от года только хуже, твои молитвы — просто сотрясание воздуха! Так и скажи, что муж с кучей бастардов был для тебя оскорблением, нечего прикрывать Господом свою гордыню…

Терпение Марии лопается, как мыльный пузырь. Будущая приоресса Пуасси срывает монашеский платок, чтобы не мешал, и бросается на будущую герцогиню Бургундскую. Они валятся прямо на подарки Изабеллы Баварской и неуклюже возятся среди них, пытаясь то укусить, то поцарапать друг друга…

— Ату ее! — под визги сестер кричит Жан, герцог Туреньский. Малолетний Карл раскраснелся в восторге от потасовки и размахивает деревянной лошадкой.

— Прекратите! — призывает Катерина. Ей семь. — Сегодня же Пасха! Прекратите! Здесь еще письмо от матушки!..

Теперь ей двадцать, и она уже вручила первые Рождественские подарки малютке Хэлу: деревянный меч и щит, обтянутый алым шелком с английским золотым львом. Как она боялась, что не успеет вышить его вовремя! Чувства Катерины к первенцу еще смутны: она жаждала понести его, гордилась, когда он толкался во чреве, вот только роды оказались непростым испытанием. Но порой, отмечая сходство младенца с его отцом, Катерина чувствует приливы почти удушающей нежности, которая заставляет осыпать поцелуями крошечные пальцы и ланкастерский длинный нос.

— Принц Генрих еще очень юн, Ваше Величество, — напоминает Джон Ланкастер, герцог Бедфорд.

— У него есть кормилица и няньки, а если их окажется недостаточно — извольте нанять новых.

Внутри у Катерины все трясется, пока она произносит эти слова.

— Не умаляя Вашей решимости, сестра, позволю заметить, что дитя в столь юном возрасте нуждается в матери, а новая кампания Генриха во Франции может затянуться на месяцы. Сейчас весенняя распутица…

— …которая вскоре сменится летним теплом, — решительно обрывает Катерина. — Не так уж долго мне придется мерзнуть. Его Величество сказал мне в день нашей помолвки, что я беру в мужья солдата, и коли так, мне надлежит разделять все тяготы, кои испытывают жены солдат, дорогой брат. Или Вы опасаетесь за жизнь моего сына здесь, в Англии?

  
***

У французского города короткое название: Мо. Прежде Катерина никогда его не слышала, хоть от Парижа город Мо недалеко. Не будет и дня пути.

Теперь она будет помнить Мо до конца жизни — и на том свете.

В этом нет справедливости. Нет закономерности. Нет чести. Нет даже промысла Божьего. Что такое Мо? Две жалкие буквы. Они не заслуживают упоминания в летописях, а будут навеки вписаны в них подле Шрусбери, Арфлера, Азенкура. Мо — сокрушитель Генриха V Ланкастера.

— Хэл, — шепчет Катерина, — Хэл, зачем Вы сразу не послали за мной?

Он трясется в лихорадке с закрытыми глазами, а если открывает, то никого не узнает. Катерина ясно думает, что, наверное, уже не узнает — и от ужаса забывает, как дышать.

— Мы отправимся домой, милый Хэл, — стирая слезы, бодро обещает она. — Вам станет легче, как только Вы почувствуете английский ветер. Он Вас исцелит одним дуновением. Кто только придумал привезти Вас в Венсен? В этой башне темнота и сквозняки, разве здесь можно выздороветь?

Он не подает ни единого знака, что слышит.

— Помните наше путешествие на север? — нежно выпевает Катерина. — Холмы, и плодородные луга, и вересковые пустоши… Вы не можете покинуть те дубы и сосны, Хэл! Как же без Вас расцветут нарциссы и первоцветы?

Он хрипло дышит.

— Что Вас заставило вернуться во Францию? — Катерина рыдает и благословляет покрывала, заглушающие звуки. — Как же Ваш народ? Как же наш бедный сын? Вы не хотите, чтобы у него были братья?

Он не зовет ее. И даже не стонет.

— Хэл, — лепечет она, — Хэл?

В словаре Катерины последнее слово: death (англ. «смерть»).


End file.
